underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lida
Dr. Lida was a human scientist working for Antigen in Underworld: Awakening. Background Lida was hired by Dr. Jacob Lane, the director of bio-tech corporation Antigen, as a caretaker in charge of the welfare of a Hybrid child dubbed "Subject 2". At some point, she started to care for the child as though she were her own. Despite this, she made no efforts to either notify the authorities about the girl's birth, that Antigen was experimenting on the child, or to help free her in any way. ''Underworld: Awakening'' Lida had developed an attachment to the girl she cared for, despite being continuously told that the child was not human, and so should not be treated as such. According to Dr. Lane, it was Lida's habit of continuously endowing the girl with human traits that led to a lax of security related to the child. After someone lets slip that the girl's mother is still alive, the young girl makes a break for freedom in an effort to find and reunite with her mother. When Lida realizes that the girl's mother is awake and regaining her strength and bearings, she follows Dr. Lane's orders to put the Vampires back into an induced coma, even encouraging her coworker, Alan, to hurry up. After both the child and her mother have escaped, Lida begs Dr. Lane to report the girl's disappearance to the authorities, as she is concerned that the child had never set foot outside the laboratory in all of her 11-12 years. Despite knowing that this will ruin Antigen, she pleads with Dr. Lane, who ignores her concerns and condescendingly criticizes her for becoming to attached to the child. When she learns that the girl has not only been retrieved, but that Dr. Lane intends to have her vivisected, Lida confronts him in front of the company board members, and protests that she won't just sit by while he carries out his plans. However, Quint Lane, Dr. Lane's son, reveals himself and snaps her neck as Jacob, Quint and the board members present reveal themselves as Lycans. Trivia * It is never mentioned whenever "Lida" is her first or last name. * Lida was one of a number of scientists hired by Antigen who were human, and who were unaware of the company's true agenda, thinking that Antigen was aiding the government in tracking down the "Infected", and creating an antidote to the viruses that cause Vampirism and Lycanthropy. * Despite Lida's emotional attachment to "Subject 2", Eve never expresses any concern about Lida. Considering that Lida was never shown attempting to make Eve's life any better or to get her away from Antigen, only just treating her a little more nicely than the other scientists, this is reasonably justified. *The spelling of Lida to which means "suffer" and the alternative spelling is Lyda to which means "obey" in the Swedish language, to which where she did ironically experienced both in the end. Whether this was done intentionally or not is shrouded in mystery. Quotes Gallery Speaking to Jacob.jpg|Lida argues with Jacob. Real lida.png|Lida lane and lida.jpg|Jacob and Lida. Quint kills Lida....jpg|Quint attacks Lida. Lidaquint.jpg|Quint killing Lida. Lida card.jpg es:Lida fr:Lida Category:Characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Card game characters Category:Female characters Category:Human Category:Deceased